The Good, The Bad, The Ugly
by xTula
Summary: How Bruce Wayne meets Selina Kyle and later on gets involved in a battle with Joker.
1. Kill your darlings

the disclaimer: Batman belongs to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Inspired by Batman The Dark Knight.

**Kill your darlings**

Suddenly, the crowds of guests inside the ballroom began chanting together as the mayor of Gotham Harvey Dent arrived. Harvey Dent entered the scene to welcome everybody to the annual Gotham Charity ball. Selina Kyle turned around to go and stand in the back as loud cheers began ringing out. A waiter almost slips and holds onto Selinas shoulder so the Petite fours doesn't fall down onto the mosaic floor.

-Sounds like the ball's dropping, said her date. On second thought, she might need fresh air to calm down.

Selina Kyle was another young woman who used her beauty to get ahead in life. She was used to compliments by elderly bald men and suited up gangsters asking her to join them for a trip to Hawaii. Selina Kyle knows art and she owned her own gallery in the center of dark town Gotham City. She loved Gotham and Gotham loved her.

Tonight she was attending the annual Gotham Charity ball in a dark Green dress with a slitz which made her look gracious enough. Well now, a second opinión came from her date from tonight. This ball was for a noble cause, men and women who had lost as much as 13 millions in business matters were invited to buy art, discuss business or bid on the innocent bachelorettes. So much light from the chandeliers and it achieved an elegant light over the guests. The roof was made out of glass and cut like trianges. Palm trees were rooted into vases and on the Wall hung paintings from the 1800s and a fake ice statue of Bernini, were on display and it was dripping like sweat. She wanted to get involved with Gotham socialite. It would seem that Harvey Dent had already finished his speech and was going to exit the building through a helicopter on the rooftop.

Selina Kyle is leaning towards the balcony outside the ballroom. It was time to wine and dine with Gothams most eligible bachelores and bachelorettes. She had been eyeing a particular diamond necklace which she could not afford of course. And they walked around everyday with cash in their pockets.

Selina is looking at the man in a black suit. He is smoking alone at the marble balcony at the annual Gotham Charity ball. Where a bunch of sweaty men are trying to get it up at stage where the hostess is busy auctioning away women for good causes. He had drunk lots of White champagne, none of it a secret, and decides to toss the rest over the edge.

What was his name again... Bruce? Brian? Anyway, he is another suited up bachelor in his forties... He looks sort of lonely, so she decides to talk to him, well, the men always sheer up to that, even the grumpy and bald ones.

-Hello..

He looks at Selina.

-So... She continues, what is your name? I didn't catch in in the classroom.

-Yes. You were too busy gossiping and choosing what lipstick you were going to use tomorrow and how to fake an orgasm. My name is Bruce, by the way.

-Umm, okay...I was just asking...obviously you are in a bad mood, huh?

He turns back to me again.

-What do you want? he asks in anger.

His grey eyes intimidates everybody... but he is starting to annoy her. No man have ever done something like that to her! He's still looking at Selina straight in the eye. What a bastard! How dares he... My god... maybe he got mental issues?...

- I was trying to get to know you better, since I am new in town! Gee, I will never talk to you again!

He turns his back to me, sighs and picks up a cigarette from his black pocket.

-Fine. Be that way then. You are never going to make an _aquintence_ when you are acting like a jerk! She says annoyed.

-Aquintence...I dont need ''_aquintence_s''. he says when she walks away. She barely didn't hear it.

What a bastard! Selina entered the slightly noisy but pleasant ballroom surrounding all the high class people. She was greeted by her date, Don, one of those rare breeds who wanted to settle down and have a child. He fancied her but she thought of him as boring. The group of which she was talking with consisted of galleria owners and up and coming artists. They were gossiping about everyone.

-My parents were strong supporters of human rights. I make a donation each year in their memory, said Stacy, Selinas friend.

-The fact that people are surrounded by art and the air is filled with sex said Selina.

-The fact that you are my lady is special, said Don.

-So, never mind. Selina put her champagne glass away.

-Actually Selina, I Heard Museum of Gotham had bought in a rare piece of jewellery from ancient Egypt yesterday. They are the cat's eyes, heavily guarded. Something that reminded me about your eyes.

-Talk to me, Don. This was intriguing, how come she didn't follow the news this morning? Selina thought.

-Well first Selina, I want to let you know I want to become more than friends.

-Don, this, you and me. Never happened.

-I better get going. I'm sure you'll find some other socialite to smooch.

-Don't worry. I have it all.

*Bruce Wayne POV*

He looked miserable. He had nothing and he knew it, but his Butler Alfred insisted he kept showing up for annual appearances.

A beautiful woman approached him this night. She did not impress him, though. She was very beautiful, but she is just like everyone else. Traitors. Screw Traitors! He was going to be alone. That is just the way it is and always is going to be. Fuck them. Bruce turned to himself.

Bruce finished his so-called-cigarette quickly. Like always, he did not really have anything new to say. Even if he had just showed up at the ball with three ladies wrapped around his body. He did not know their names but believed in monagamy. Bruce had his name on a contract with the high society which meant he basically had to attend tonight for publicity. These bachelores knew how to sell an image. He was like them once. He had wasted so much time on his relationship with Talia Al Ghul who died in her sleep after being killed and sedated by the mass murderer Joker. From the balcony he had a clear view of the main entrance. No one was guarding the entrance, no paparazzis on the red carpet. And speaking of Joker, he Suddenly knew who it was. The elevator opened up only to reveal the notorious criminal the Joker whom had choosen a Green and purple suit for the evening followed by a grotesque red grin on display.

''We made it!'' said the Joker as his men entered the área and stole a Little shrimp and tomatoe on a stick. Overall the people stayed calm. The Joker lifts up his gun to shoot the Ice figure of Bernini, bang bang bang bang bang bang bang. The men whom are wearing clown masks are eyeing the mass of people to see if anyone were holding something suspicious.

-Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are tonights entertainment! Joker says and drops the gun on the floor which fires of and accidentally shoot one of his gunmen in the leg. Now he is putting a shrimp into his mouth as he casually strolls further into the ballroom which is being emptied when he is close, and now a circle of people are letting him have the spotlight. His men are not afraid to beat some people to a pulp while going through the room and bring the high pitched cries from people who fear for the worst.

-Now... I only have one question. Where is Harvey Dent? says Joker. He takes a womans champagne glass and gulps it down while rolling his eyes. Do you know where he is? Do you know where he is? he asks some of the scared people, one after another. He slaps people on the face as he walks past them and his men are rough, throwing people who are trying to get out down on the cold floor. One of the clownmen slips on the floor and throws a cupcake on some poor blokes head.

-Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something Little, says the Joker and grabs people on the cheek, head or shoulder. You know we can settle for his loved ones, says Joker and a Butler in the ballroom responds back.

-We are not intimidated by thugs.

-You know, you do remind me of my father... I hated that man, says Joker as he wants to see the light in his eyes fade away, putting his gloved hand inside the mouth of the Butler and showing everybody his shiny knife in his right hand. You look nervous. Is it the scars? Do you want to know how I got them? Look at me. So I had a father who tells me I worry too much. He gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. He has no money for surgery. They carved his face, so I stuck a razor into my mouth and do this. And do you know what? He can't stand the sight of me and leaves. The Joker lets his knife slip against the skin of the victim and into his mouth, carving a corner slowly. The Butler suddenly punches the Joker on the dick. He was staring straight into the abusers eyes. The Joker licks his scar at the corner of the mouth. Outside the ballroom the smell of rain from the sky blew in through the balconies. But the lonely man was not standing in the same spot anymore. He was gone.

-There is a Little fight in you... I like that! says the Joker as he straightens up and smoothes his greasy and yellowish Green hair away.

-Then you are going to love me, says the Batman as he drops through the gape in the glassroof. He quickly disesembles the guns around with a tiny machine and procedes to throw Joker into a mirror on the Wall. The criminals drop their guns and raises their fists up in frustration, thai boxing and knife brawls. Batman holds a man by his shoulder and punches him hard in the stomach but gets jabbed with the backside of a gun. It is not a hard blow but he falls on the ground when two criminals jump to his back and one of them gets their arm crushed. The other tries to pin the Batman down when Joker stabs Batman an inch with a knife he has operated into his boots. The Batman knocks them over by using a human shield. The Joker stumbles and falls onto the marble floor and moves like a rabbid animal to find his knife. The Batman kicks a guy in the balls who is flying at him from behind and turns around to see the Joker wielding a Young man. He has the knife in his hand and is walking backwards to a Wall made of breakable glass.

-Drop the knife...

-Sure, you drop your mask and show us all who you really are. You go first, hm? The Joker laughs and punches a wide hole with his gloves hands into the glass to be able and hold the victim over the edge, risking both of their lifes.

-Let him go... says Batman with a hoarse voice. The Joker just stares at him in disbelief.

-Haha, very poor choice of words! He drops the victim who now is sliding away and falling down the tall building. Batman pushes Joker to the side and stretches his hands out to catch the victim, risking his life to save the other from meeting death.

And the Joker screams.

* * *

_-Bruce! The News are on! _Dick Grayson, also named Robin is living in the Wayne Mansión and is sitting cross-legged infront of the TV.

Vicki Vale the likeable female reporter from Gotham Daily News is standing at the ballroom which has been emptied and inspected by the pólice. Batman had a Little something going on with the reporter, but only as the Batman and not his true self, Bruce Wayne.

_''Hello Gotham. Gotham City is very fortunate to be watched by the greatest hero we could ask for. _

_I, Vicki Vale, observed a battle between the Joker with company and the Batman. The criminals was doing great and were concentrated on the battle, but Batman seemed distracted. The tall, dark and handsome seemed to have given up on tying the final knot in battle. Luckily I was there to catch all the behaviors and reactions. Which was broken when morally right Batman left the crime scene to save one man, letting the nothing more than a bruised Joker and his gang to escape into their vans._

_Earlier an elderly man who calls himself Butler Man almost single handily set a good example by kicking the Joker in his funbags._

"Ma'm_," says Butler Man, "all I wanted was to save these innocent people from that hideous clown''._

"_Right, I was standing close to my friend Don and watching, then Joker took him hostage and now Don is at the hospital. Batman chose him but_ _," says an unnamed source, this time he slipped up.'' _

_This is Vicki Vale, and this time you Heard it straight at Gotham Daily News. Good bye Gotham.''_

* * *

Bruce Wayne sat in his batcave, alone from time to time. There are old family portraits on the wall... Bruce became reminded of the pain of being a secret hero and orphan. He crawls under his bed, trying to find his well-hidden knife. He grasps it and ... suddenly his left wrist hurts.

This is not new, though. He had done it thousands of times before. And he wasnt going to let anyone know it. Suddenly he is getting a signal on the monitor which traces back to Gotham Museum of Art. A break in was a recurring problem which he would stop until he was old as a grandpa. The museum was in the central área of Gotham City and there it was surrounded by thick trees and bushes. Statues of old mayors were placed around the town, and the museum had a greek design with pillars. The Batman fastens his seatbelt and the batmobile is all set and ready to go.

At the museum...

-Go, go, go! The men with clown masks holds weapons in their hands and jumps out of two huge vans parked outside the main entrance of Gotham Museum. They were not searching for the paintings made by Vincent Van Gogh or Salvador Dali, but the new jewellery collection from Egypt. The men take out the museum guards and does not care about whether the alarmes went off because this was a quick smash and grab mission. Behind the clown masks were men who were desperate. They grunted and had sweaty armpits, tattoos and badly sewn scars.

The Joker turnes around and sees a slender creature standing on salute before entering the museum domain. A woman broke into the museum but she did not trigger the sound system alarming the central pólice department.

-Well, hello beautiful... The Jokers wide eyes looks comic as he stops patroling the área and stares at the woman in black. Her claws are made out of diamond and they shine in the moonlight, but it is too dark to see the stranger clearly and now she is laughing in menace.

-I am Catwoman. I'm here to beat your ass because I suspect foul play. You see, that diamond is mine. There is not enough for the two of us. Catwoman slightly grinds her teeth. The Joker is chocked but quickly eases into the unexpected situation. He motions the stranger to come forward with his hand and sighs. She is dressed in black leather and boots, with criss crossed metalls threaded all over the bodice and a matching catmask. She has a whip and a belt with gear around the waistline which comes Handy when in trouble. The Joker shouts with a croak voice to his crew to stuff the vans with the bags. She runs forward and grabs his tie, he pushes a floral shape button which sprouts out wáter at her face and he laughs.

-Are you just waiting for some cop to feel you up and then get some action?

-You are crazy, Joker. It's my night... Before you and your gang stomped in like a hord of elephants. She is used to these goons. Her whip hits Joker right on target, then another one, and he flips out. The Joker arches his back and screams out in agony as a ghost. She is going for the spine when one of his masked clown suddenly grabs her from behind and she kicks him in the balls.

-You bitch, I'm going to skin you alive! Shit. Catwoman flips over him using his shoulders to grab and is now standing behind him, steals his gun and shoots him straight in the head. Blood and brain substance splashes all over her and the left side of the criminals head is wide open, exposing his teeth and eyeball. Nobody knows that they are being watched by the Batman. He is crouching over them and hiding behind statues. The new criminal resembled a cat, and she was a woman. Batman hade locked Poison Ivy into Arkham Asylum but there was something about this Catwoman. She just looked like a beat up and sad Young woman. Not the kind of which he would lock up in prison.

-I think it is time to open a can of milk. The Joker stretched out and grabbed the whip to make the attacker tumble forward, giving him precisión to punch her in the solar plexus. Catwoman tries to catch big breaths of air into the lungs and then lunges forward to kick him in the face with her big black boots.

-Hey, asswipe! She says and he turns around, the timing was right. She broke his nose. Batman was more than suspicious, as he stood still and used his dark shadow to tower over the intruders. The Joker wipes his nosebleed with a patterned handkerchief with dots on it. The dark red liquid staining his suit and her bodice is covered with brain goo.

-You broke my nose and killed one of my guards... Do you know why I use a knife? he says and lets his own blood glisten the sheath. Catwoman handflips forward and shows off her deadly diamond claws when...

Their rendez-vous is interrupted by the Batman whom throws his remote control batarang to knock the Jokers knife away, and Joker released a high pitched cackle.

-It's the Bat! I wanted to see what you would do.

-You wanted me, now here I am, he says with deep tone. Batman grabs Jokers shirt tightly and seems to hover over the man with a White, black and red painted face.

-Sorry Bats, but the show is over! The Joker pushes another button on his suit which sprouts out a grey and poisonous gas and the Batman gags. Afterwards he regrets letting go of the Joker whom took the advantage to flee the scene into his black van, laughing and shouting until the last view of the van is gone. The museum robbery was an over night success for Catwoman as well, whom had under the brawl between Batman and Joker stolen the cat's eyes diamond. She had the skills of a pocket thief. The Batman found her climbing towards an open window when he stops her, using two batarangs to block the way. Catwoman throws a something that resembles gunpowder onto the floor which creates a smoky cloud of dust, but Batman puts his specialmade visión on his toggles.

-Put your hands up in the air, gorgeous. Catwoman has sneaked up behind him and is pressing a gun against his back.

-Sorry, but following order is not my style. He kicks her gun away by quickly aiming his boot backwards at her, the gun flies in the air and she handflips one step backwards to catch it. She grabs it and turns around to face the Batman but he has a Sharp batarang close to her stern face.

-Word of advice. Try using knifes. They work better for close encounters. He lets her go and reaches his toggles to take it off and put it on his gearbelt.

-Thiefs does not have style anymore. Except me, she says and whips the floor. Come on Batman, fight me. We both know we wouldn't have it any other way.

-No, I'm not going to fight you, says Batman.

-Stop playing hard to get, says Catwoman and uses her mad whip skills to ensnare the man around the ankles. He falls down after she pulls the whip in and now she has his orange toggles in her right hand, twirling it around like a toy.

-Give my gear back, says Batman as he stands up again and scowls. The Gotham pólicecars alarm can be Heard outside the museum, they are closing into the entrance with raised voices. Get out now or face the consequences. The blue and red pólice lights and flashlights from the cops. We are warning you.

-On second thought... Catwoman reaches Batman to pin the knight under her in a desperate but pleasant smooch. Before we all know it, she is gone.

* * *

Gothams reporter Vicki Vale had her own story on Gotham News TV.

_'' I, Vicki Vale, speaker of the people do insist that tonights heist took the high way as Catwoman and Joker had an ugly brawl at Gotham Museum of Arts, but it took a steamy turn as Batman, Gothams dark knight, decided to barge in uninvited. _

_We all know that the Joker, whom surpassed all break in robberies last year had expected Batman to show up and save the museums line of work, when a mysterious leather clad women whom we dub Catwoman, scandalously used a whip and claws to get her way. Some museum guards describes her to be rough, extremely self confident and taunting Batman with a whip. She left the diamond heist before embarressing herself, or losing one of her seven cat lifes. Never the less, she killed one of Jokers friends. Here I am standing in front of the scene which exploded yesterday. The pólice and sharp shooters came to late and the notorious criminals had already gathered their collectibles. The night guard is in it for a Word. _

_- Uh yeah, I was here last night and let me tell you, it was not a short story. Like you said Vicki, I came here yesterday thinking why the hell am I still alive and the Joker is out there drinking his brainscells out. __So you can imagine my surprise when he pranced into the museum several hours later with not one, but two giant vans. This microphone is all yours Vicki. _

_After observing the recent turmoil that has affected Gotham City Hall again, it became clear what these criminals are all about. Gotham and Batman. The intelligent, mysterious and handsome man who always has been out to save the city and not to mention protecting citizens. Or does he? Yesterday, the so-called knight was seen kissing Catwoman before she left the scene. The past day Batman has not been setting a good example._

_ But what does this reporter say? _

_That Batman personally told me he is the only knight. But surely, if Gotham did not have Batman, perhaps the new challenge for our local criminals would be to simply vanish? They and us citizens depend on Batman to save the town. Maybe the problem is solved. S__o much for a cat-astrophe. The real question is... Can we still call Batman our savior?''_

-The trouble with tabloids... said Albert, the Butler of the Wayne Mansión.

-You are like Jesús. Robin said. I mean that you are a modern day savior, the media does not know what the hell they are talking about.

-She took the toggles to see in the dark, and the cat's eyes diamonds, said Bruce Wayne. He had to take Catwoman down before the Joker would kill her. Then he would send the Jokers ass to Arkham Asylum for the last time.


	2. National Woman

the disclaimer: Batman belongs to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Inspired by Batman The Dark Knight.

**National Woman**

Selina Kyle inspected the egyptian jewelleries, the Cat's Eyes brimly lit up in the moonlight that shined through her Manhattan Park Avenue apartment. She examined it for the last time, how would she ever get to actually wear the one of a kind jewelleries seemes without doubt hard. Her crime yesterday didn't prove to be difficult. She counted herself as one of the good guys. Though just because they were wearable didn't mean she would ever get the chance to wear them in the city, so the pólice would not bring a Young lady in for questioning. They always seemed to disappear for a while, waking up in the middle of the deserted áreas around the small isles where the society dumped heavy loads of leftover dirt. She was Selina Kyle, a national woman who wanted everyone to show respect, so people could see her point of view. She was wearing black jeans, a poloshirt and leather boots.

An urgent scream could be Heard down the hall.

-Selina! How many times have I reminded you about an unlocked window? Don't tell me you don't remember. Selinas assistant Phoebe listened for an answer. There was none. There never was a good contact between them. Selina turned around just in time to face annoyed Phoebe. She held a White cat in her arms. It was Serafine.

-You can't forget that just because I'm an assistant doesn't imply I have to pick up your shit. Also, your mother called and wondered why you haven't been staying in touch with her lately. She dropped the cat on a table, in her hand was a piece of the stolen jewelleries.

-No, damn it! Selina, you never tell me anything, said Phoebe and Selina just grunted and threw the jewellery on her purple sofá. Phoebe stretched out her hand and slapped Selina right on the cheek. Selina threw a blue vase of porcelain at her ex assistant. Selina had saved Phoebe some night from taking too much ecstasy. Phoebe dodged and fell down, eyeing Selina roaming the rooms for something suspicious. She reappeared with Phoebes locked crocodile suitcase.

-There is nothing in that case, just some legal documents, said Phoebe, as Selina grabbed hold of the suitcase and hit it against a table, which broke. From inside of the suitcase, loads of drugs were waiting to intertwine into a mouthfull.

-I'm wondering what shit you have smoked to even consider bringing this into my apartment. Do you want me to go to your house and trash your lights? Who did this Phoebe? You and me are done professionally.

-Look, I know it's not the same as borrowing your car... But you stole something, so it's bollocks. I want to know how you stole the jewellery.

-What don't you understand? I want you to pick up your shit and get out.

-You can't do this to me, hell, I'm your assistant! Her eyes were brim with tears.

-Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn your heavy ass over to the pólice evidence department.

-You stole the jewellery, so I don't think so.

-Sue me. I'm tired of your shit. It's hard not to come up with a reason to not shoot the back of your fucking head off.

Phoebe felt cramps in her chest first, then it felt like her left arm was paralysed and then cramps started, hell, it felt like a heartattack. Phoebe stretched out for her handbag, in which she remember having her phone, but Selina had a rage fit and jammed the broken bits of the porcelain into her assistant. That night all of the kitchen was bloody for revenge. After she packed up the drugs, her jewelleries and the mess she left her apartment to get rid of a body. It was time to do everything on her list. She lifted Phoebe by the ponytail inside the back of the trunk, in the dark parking lot, when she suddenly saw that clumsy neighboor Malchior Spender walking along the lot with company, his dog. Can't you bestow something without intruders appearing... It took some time before he noticed her and pointed, half smiling tired. She made a face. He was the owner of ''Spenders Chocolate Factory''.

-Selina, I have looked for you. You forgot your Swarowski clock on the counter outside the elevator. I didn't think I'd see you tonight, but anyways, It's in my apartment real quick. I have it. He didnt notice anything and Selina, chocked over the turn of events tonight looked pale. Malchior looked paler, it will only take a Little momento. She took some steps and made sure the car didn't look suspicious sideways.

-I'll manage, I'm staying by the car, she said but he tugged her arm.

-What are you up doing here, it's late. Let me help you.

-I got it.

-You sure? Need an extra pair of hands? Every time he saw the young pale lady he never knew anyone that mysterious.

-Of course. I'll tell you later, ok? Malchior disappeared more far and far away. It was only Malchior, her lonely neighbour who came up with questions. Selina sighed and started the car. Next stop: The sewers.

After driving for half an hour, avoiding the pólice, Selina was wiping the sweat away as she laid the body down across the dirty ground. The air was still, as if this dumpster was a big and warm bowl of soup. She roamed the bodies pockets, found some change, keys and a broken mirror. It was cold, and windy.

-Nobody can know... She said and rolled the body over to the edge of a dirty waterhole, the body floated for a while then started to sink. After some minutes she thought Let's speed it a Little. Suddenly two guns were poking at her ribcage.

-Well Catwoman, what are you doing here? said a familiar voice. Selina slowly turned around with her hands up in the air, only to see the Joker dressed in a trenchcoat and yellow rainboots, and his men with guns. They had followed her in their vans. Tsk. I read the news this morning, they didn't say anything about a shitstorm. She smirked and agreed. The vigilantes caught her arms and threw her into the back of the van, in which a chocked Malchior Spender was staring at her. The driver had used her Swarowski watch. Piecing one picture after another it quickly became clear he had looked for her at the parking lot when she had drove away, probably making a lot of noise until the Joker became interested enough to kidnap him for use. Malchior rambled about giving money away to escape this hell, they ignored him.

-The pólice will not come, she said getting impatient, this depressing and melancholic situation was driving her insane. They were not freezing anymore though. After another half an hour they were brusquely kicked out of the back and onto the dirty citystreet. Nobody was there except guards with machine guns, and they wore a mask that resembled a shark. The circus district had large dirty Windows, mud and decorated with multicolored lights.

She stepped outside and saw that Joker has his headquarters at the abandoned circus área 22, at the outskirts of Gotham. The grey área smelled old, rusty and of moist Wood planks, empty sea shells and living crabs crawled here, the walls of the inside building had circus paintings of a naked woman sitting on an icecream cone, holding two hot dogs. Greek baby angels running with flowers in their hands and beggars with money in a jar.

The Joker threw her on the big pile of mud, as he grabbed something heavy from behind. He suddenly pulled out dead Phoebe, hanging by his arms. Her dead eyes were open.

-Do you want this to happen to you? asked the Joker calmly.

-You bastard, I'm gonna kill you! screamed Malchior and jumped towards him. The Joker dropped Phoebe, catching Malchior as he landed on top of him. He was all over him, punched everywhere he could get. One of Jokers silent men quickly removed him and tied Malchior up. Now it was Selina who attacked. Selina dragged his disgusting hair, hit his face several times and making him bleed from the nose. The Joker was older. He flung her away with just one hand. She got up on her knees, throwing herself at Joker with fury. As she was over him for the second time, Joker used his dirty tactics and took a cops baton and hit her on the head. They tumbled through a glasswall. She screamed, as she felt her head crack a Little and the Little glasses cutting her fingers and arms. But the crack in the head was unbearable, she couldn't move. It felt dizzy whenever she moved, so she just layed down, hoping that the Joker wouldn't touch her. She pretended to be dead as the Joker peaked at her. He dragged her to a mountain pile of money, convinced that Selina was dead by the blood seeping through her head. She resisted moaning out in pain, as warm blood leaked down her face, she looked at the money laying next to her at the right. wanting to go home after she kicked the Joker on the dick. Two of Jokers henchmen picked her up and walked away from the scene, leaving her inside the Jokers locked office two stairs up. This was one of those nights where you found yourself lonely and terrified on the stoneground citystreet, except this was an office.

-You killed her! screamed Malchior, at the Joker as he walked away but ignored him. He felt good, he only needed one person away. Malchior gritted his teeth in a violent manner. Selina wondered if the Joker would kill him if he screamed too much. The Joker ordered so that his men carried the man up long stairs, made sure he had no means to escape and tied his wrists together, then turned him upside down and hang him on a Steel bar that resembled ropes, he hung with his feet up in the air and heading downwards into a giant and heated bowl of Green and yellow toxic waste. The bowl was painted like a laughing pumpkin with spots. The criminals met a gruesome death, this time the Joker would be making an official and very public show for the citizens of Gotham, hoping to catch Batman and the Mayor Harvey Dent in one slap.

-Soon all of Gotham will fear me! He chuckled and casually walked over to the hanging victim.

-You look like you are sucking on a lemon. Missing your partner?

-Where is she? asked Malchior and stared into the Jokers eyes, kind of uneasy.

-Uh, yea yea she is inside, smirked the Joker.

-Liar... mumbled Malchior under his breath.

-What did you say?

-Oh, please... You have killed her, he said and intently stared at Jokers neon Green eyes. He ignored and opened a beer.

-You are gonna regret that, muttered the Joker and made the victim shut up.

-You are a mass murderer.

-You have to shut your Little mouth or the same thing happens to you, growled Joker, walking down the stairs and glaring at him with murder, soon one of his henchmen came to hold control while the Joker prepared himself for the show. He took the key from his pocket to unlock his office. He came in, locking the door from inside. That's when the angry woman flung at him, he looked around just in time, holding her arm and hands which she had a knife away from his face. He swung around with her back at him, making her drop the knife in fury.

-That was not a wize move, he screamed out and dragged her by the legs into a Golden cage, a pair of strong hands tangled around her neck and she tried to bend his hands, smirking and fighting until she was trapped inside the cage.

-I'll come back! the Joker said and disappeared behind the corner. She rolled her eyes, back against the Wall and coughed. The criminals were moving about. It was awfully quiet in there... not really a saying it. She was damned at herself because hell, she couldn't do anything when the Joker had tied her up. She was a bit chocked that the Joker had brought Phoebes dead body, but he had other plans to do, his ugly face glistened with sweat as he wrestled her into the cage. He had walked into the office, without knocking as usual, wanting time to decide what twisted show he would do to diamond thiefs.

Now the Joker stepped out, his henchmen shouting that it was time to broadcast the circus, the tv stations had been cleared and vigilantes wearing parts of clown outfits ran to manage their stations, one to reléase the balloons, one to sit behind drums, one to manage the lights and to drill the victim slowly down into the kettel of death. Joker was surrounded by his two laughing hyena dogs and criminals holding their guns to look menacing. A man in womans clothes sung out in a comical opera tone of voice. You are on broadcast!

-We are humans, but ready for the violence, and the room screams silence, silence, don't move, the audience is waiting. And his scream will fill, as the building swells to the rooftop. Don't be afraid to say it, the hate you are really hiding. Secrets will just wait to catch up! sung the criminal.

The Joker cleared his throat but he still had red marks on his face, scratches and a bandage over it. He had to be see the coughing up of blood and gambling with lifes to have fun. The camera was on Joker, then it caught on tape as Malchior was hanging down but had an erection of strange sighting. Everyone laughed, then Joker brought two criminals to his side.

-Come here now both of you, haven't you Heard that men see other men get an erection and grew their own erection before handling the situation. That showes the statistics. Now where have I Heard this before? Oh yeah, your victim for tonight. Everyone applause for Malchior! Drumrolls and balloons happened. Remember him waiting to bang. Gotham, send me Harvey Dent or I'll kidnap one of you so called citizens every night.

Catwoman had enough, dried blood inches from her diamond claws, pieces of glass on her suit yet. Suddenly The batman showes up, he was hiding in the shadows. She was tired yet smiled and asked him how come he never was caught. He used a black pinch to open the locker.

-You will do this when you are older, he said with a monotone voice. Did he hurt you?

-Yes, a baton he hit me in the head with. Can I kill him?

-Not in public.

While they both walked over to a window to see, the Joker stepped onto a platfom which rised higher and he could talk to Malchior who was slowly dropping in the air, into the dangerous cauldron. Even if Malchior did have an erection, it happened to some people who were about to die.

-You seem eager, said Joker happily. Today I felt for some ridicule actually.

-You must let me go, fucker! He said and spit in the Jokers mouth.

-How dare you! I could strangle you in a way you could not imagine, and in a hundred different positions you have never thought about.

-It doesn't matter. I'll hate you the rest of my life!

-You're making a lot of fuss, don't ya... said Joker, thoughtfull.

-You damn right I do, you can't scare us, we know you are just a disgusting clown, said the victim with fury.

-Shut up, said one of Jokers men.

-No, this clown is treating us like fucking slaves. I miss my home, but I don't expect you to understand. The Joker didn't take it anymore. He opened the locker on the his wrists, he almost fell but now he could only hold on by the hands, as Joker grabbed his hair and punched Malchior in the stomach, until he coughed up blood. His legs were sprawled out. The Joker stopped and snapped to his companions, is Harvey Dent on his way or something?

-I know what you are doing, you are going to kill Harvey Dent and become president over the city, but you will be the one dead in the end! said Malchior.

-I see you've been doing your homework, said Joker and smiled. There is no such thing as bad publicity. Vicki Vale, the reporter had her team with her and she reported while sitting in the van. A snap of a camera taking a picture.

_'' Hello Gotham, reporting to you live is your ever so truly Vicki Vale, Gotham City is being monitored by the organisation of Joker, it is around midnight when hell broke loose in the Department 22. The abandoned circus área was housing one of the most notorious gangs in our town. We understand that Joker is going to keep murdering victims in an inhumane way, until Gothams president Harvey Dent turns himself in. Fortunately, our policy is to not negotiate with criminals. Minutes have passed, and I am warning viewers. We are going to watch him die. Joker, a blood thirsty beast has locked himself into the circus until Harvey Dent arrives. The image will circle around the internet. By the morning, who is going be turned in? The área is heavily guarded, this is how far they are going to take it. And most importantly, where is Batman? __This time you Heard it straight at Gotham Daily News.''_

-We got to do something, urged Catwoman, the Joker Heard her and pointed towards them so after being surrounded by his gang, who came strolling down. Life was smiling upon him. Batman was nowhere to be seen. He had just in time climbed up towards the roof and was now monitoring the camera, in which he started to break all the connections and chargers.

-What's it to you? he asked and let the men reléase her. Malchior was moaning in pain as he stretched his upper body up in the air, lifted up by the rough handcuffs and screamed in pain as his feet slides into the sticky toxic substance. It felt as if his boots were ripping apart and he fighting to make through. Catwoman rammed one of the bad guys head into the walls.

-Bitch, he spat out.

-Trash, she said red with anger. The Joker said, Don't pretend to be so tough. When you are stuck like a cat in a moving car, trying to play the heroine huh? That's how my mother died, before I killed her. I guess she didn't like me torturing animals, haha.

-You're sick, said Catwoman and earned a punch in her gut by one of the criminals, he punched her in the upper spine too, making her barf out blood.

-That will teach you... Watch me as I take this mans life.

-Take me instead! said Catwoman. Batman could not believe how brave she was. He suddenly noticed something. Joker ignored the womans request. In truth, he could not care less. The only thing he wanted out of life was pain and death. And grilling Batman on a stick. A smell of blood swayed in the air, metallic.

-I like you, he pointed at one of his hienas. Not you, he pointed at Catwoman, and definately not you, he said with a pause. Joker looked at Batman, who thought he had it all figured out. Sure, he would have expected something like this from his enemy. Batman jumped down and let his black cape balance his weight in the air, thrusting onto the Joker hard. That mini heart attack. The Joker shoved Batman into a Wall and stared into his eyes, silent.

-Batman, you have finally arrived to...

-Stop it, Joker. I know all about this. Don't do it, Joker.

The Joker gave him a look of pity.

-Just swear to me. Goddamnit, Joker, swear to me! Swear! Catwoman couldn't believe her ears.

-Shut the fuck up Batman! Can't you see we all have accepted our fate? We are not living anymore if you win over me.

-He said no, you fucker! said one of the criminals and started shooting into Batman, trying to kill him quickly. His face suddenly got red, the Joker had his hidden knife and it was jammed between his eyeballs. Shut up! I'll make them watch. Instead of taking Batman, he walked over to Catwoman and shoke her, smiling as he did so. She had something going on there.

-You look like sex. Nothing personal of course. He said and held her captive until they reached the smoldering cauldron, ordering his men to sink her head into the smoldering cauldron as he dealt with Batman for the last time.

-Batman! You have destroyed the media. Now you have to face me like a man! Once the camera was off, the Joker looked possessed like the clown he was.

-I think I have to kill myself, mumbled Malchior as Catwoman was standing the same lenght. He knuckled and unknuckled his hands, all sweaty in the face. He was getting fever, Catwoman could tell.

-Hold on.

-You have to stop the Joker, with or without Batman, said Malchior and dropped himself into the toxic waste which ate and tear him whole. A few seconds passed, and she dodged away and man tried to tackle her but fell into the toxic waste headlong. The other one put his hand over her mouth and twisted her left arm, though she kicked backwards and then elbowed him into the stomach, stomped on his feet and broke his nose. Then she kicked him in the dick so he also fell down into the cauldron of death.

Batman and Joker were engaging in a fistfight, the men cheered on the Joker and Catwoman stole the a gun and started shooting when they were busy, they all started to fire towards her while Joker laughed. Four men had been shot and she smiled, now she had to concéntrate on finishing the rest of the loons off. Vicki Vale was reporting, Jokers team had lost the control of the media and she was the only one broadcasting the drama. Her driver, Mr Brent, snorted and complained about Batman and his lack of timing.

-Can't you shut up? said Vicki.

-Hey now, if I was not in for duty I would... Damn, I dropped my cigarette. Some minutes later they didn't hear anything from the inside. She explained over the microphone that Harvey Dent was on his way now, but was interrupted by the driver again.

-Why are we here then?

-Sometimes you are such an idiot. Gotham would like to know how we got in without using a car. It took a while until Harvey Dent appeared in a White limousine. Guarded, of course.

-So Vicki, what did the Joker want now?

-He tried to forcé his gang to make connections all over the town, not because he succeeded in finding that talented pack of baboons.

-Who else are still in there? asked Harvey Dent.

-Batman, the Joker, Catwoman...

-Oh yeah, she was the one who stole the egyptian jewelleries in the museum...

-And another man who was the victim, Malchior Spender...

-Not him, he is dead, said the driver, he had not said a thing, he didn't want to appear as if his mouth was filled with dust infront of the president of Gotham.

-Did he kill Malchior Spender!? Harvey Dent shot straight up and pulled the drivers hand away.

-Ouch...

-Yes, I guess so, said Vicki. What did Malchior Spender have to interest the Joker?

-I don't know, but he made the best chocolate in town... And Batman, Gothams hero, of course he wanted to take a bite out of this Apple, said Harvey and snorted. But that woman, what is so special about her?

-A lot of men fancy her, said Vicki. Even you think she's hot, right Harvey? And we know how unflirty you are. She looked at him to see a reaction.

-I would never even put a finger on her, she is a thief, it doesn't matter what she looks like. I might not be in Gotham next year, so what does it matter if Batman likes me or not.

-What do you mean? asked Vicki, the reporter and looked at him, suspiciously.

-Yeah, I might have gone off with better and bigger things.

Something appeared infront of their parked cars, it was the Joker who smiled and wobbled. Maybe he was going senile, with big bags under his eyes.

-I am sorry, ladies and gentlemen... Suddenly Catwoman appeared behind him and pushed him onto a pile of mud, holding him down on the head with her boots. Her face was all bloody and the Joker started laughing.

-It's over, she said. He were in a tight place and stretched out his hand, turning over so he laid on his back, still laughing and holding his hands up like captive. Vicki Vale started reporting.

-Vicki Vale, where are you? I never liked you. You are a cover up for Gothams politics department. I had a plan! I'll have an organisation, where they do services to me and we turned our back to society.

-Is that really a good idea? asked Vicki Vale. Joker turned to face her, on his knees and smiled with threat.

-Yes, or what do you think?

She stood up and walked over to him, never ask about my plans, Joker, it is my job.

-You would not like to meet me in a dark alley, Vicki, said the Joker as she turned away to start the car up, passing Batman for a few words. Harvey Dent cast a menacing look at Catwoman and said; Catwoman. If you are not gone in minutes the pólice will arrest you for robbery.

-Well, even a rose has thorns, Catwoman said and winked at Batman before climbing on top of the deserted building, and heading home. She was tired, the moon had appeared behind the dark grey clouds and she also had a headache, she traveled through the roof tops with her whip and was planning to sleep. Even though she looked like sex, the average woman had three men in her life, she would like to meet that woman. Most men were using her for beauty, and she did not want to be used for sex, she wanted respect. To quote Samantha on SATC. _''Dogs lick their balls for the same reason men cheat, because they can.'' _She laughed and thought the best revenge if hes cheating on you, sleep with his best friend. But that was just something hilarious she had read somewhere. She waited before entering her apartment, of course she was one step ahead of Batman so she know they were going to meet up for old time sakes. He flied down a skyscraper and landed, he walked over and held her hand, no lust showed on his face.

-I would like to see you face, he said.

-No, let's keep the mystery.

-If I don't unmask you, the pólice will.

-The pólice? Don't be silly. You can't deny there is something between us.

-You're right, and I'm afraid its the law, said Batman.

-Come on. I already knew you are not the marrying kind, she said.

-You have stolen my toggles. On second thought, he brought her closer to his side.

Selina Kyle was another young woman who used her beauty to get ahead in life. She was used to compliments by elderly bald men and suited up gangsters asking her to join them for a trip to Hawaii. Selina Kyle knows art and she owned her own gallery in the center of dark town Gotham City. She loved Gotham and Gotham loved her.


End file.
